No Pain, No Game
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: This is my first Marhinki fanfic. Mari get's kidnapped, and put into GTA Online by an obsessed player. Three OC's. Rated T for swearing and violence. Mainly swearing though. Please R&R!
1. Kiss Bang

(Mari's POV)

After Joven, Sohinki, Lazercorn, Flitz and I played "Grand Theft Smosh", I got told I was the one who had to edit the footage. Everyone left in a hurry. Great, staying in all by myself, for what I wish I could say was for the first time. Assholes.

After a while Sohinki came in. "I'll help," he told. "So, what else do you need to do?"

"Thanks," I muttered. "Not that much now, just the zoom in and slow motion explosion. You don't have to."

"Nah, I've got nothing else to do anyway," he smiled. "Plus, I can't leave a girl on her own in the dark, it's way to dangerous."

I gasped and chuckled a little before lightly hitting him on the shoulder, considering I knew it was a joke by the way he smirked and chuckled after. "What are you implying?"

"That sometimes girls are defenseless," he snickered. I just laughed a bit again and whacked him across the head.

"You really don't have to stay you know, I can do this by myself."

"I know that. But like I said before, I want to," he smiled.

"You never said that."

"I just did," he smirked. "Let's finish, you actually want to get home tonight, right?"

"Fine." After half an hour we had finished. It was a lot quicker with someone helping.

"Thanks Sohinki. I appreciate it."

"No problem." We turned the computer off and locked up. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, you're alright. Just go home Matt." We waved each other off and walked in different directions.

Once I got home I got changed into my blue pj's and got in bed. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 01:25, I sighed and fell asleep.

In the morning I had breakfast, a strawberry pop tart, and walked to the park to meet with Lasercorn, Joven and Sohinki. Or David, Josh and Matt. We had to think of something to do for "Game Bang" today. Once I got to the park, Sohinki was already there on the swings like a child. I laughed a bit and greeted him.

"Hey. Did you remember to add the slow motion part to you epically killing that dude, KnightGates08 was it?"

"Oh yeah. I added that. Man, I killed him so many times he left. That was funny," I told. I sat on the swing next to him while waiting for the others.

"Hey Sohinki," I started, he hummed in response. "Why does your face look like a skull sometimes?"

"What?! No it doesn't!" He protested.

"Yeah it does, the darkness around you eyes, the skinny-ness of your jaw. You so look like a skeleton sometimes."

He just pouted and looked away, but I saw a smirk form on his face as he gazed out to the trees.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Lasercorn shouted as he waved with Joven following behind him.

"We've figured out the game, but what should the punishment be?" Joven asked.

"Um..any suggestions?" I asked. Sohinki looked at me then at the guys. "Are you still in a mood with me?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "I have no clue." There was a long awkward silence after that, until Lasercorn spoke up.

"What about, the looser has to kiss the winner on the lips, and hug them," he smirked evilly.

"Sure, it'll be a laugh," Joven said, "hope I don't win or loose now."

We all laughed, "sure, let's tell Anthony and Ian." I told, we then walked out of the park and to the centre.

"Ian, Anthony, we need to tell you the punishment!" Joven and Lasercorn yelled in sync as they ran up to them just out side the building.

"What is it?" Anthony asked. Then we told them, and they chuckled a bit.

"Sure, then everyone will try not to win or loose. It'll be interesting." Ian told with a smirk on his face.

(Sohinki's POV)

How dare Mari say that I have a skull face. I don't! Do I? Ugh, sometimes she really irritates me. But that's what I like about her. I smiled to myself.

Most of the day went quickly, besides the "Game Bang" episode, it felt like it took forever. We played "Halo 4 Forge Mode".

"Game Bang!" We yelled in sync, Ian almost fell off his chair.

"Today we are going to play 'Halo 4 Forge Mode' and the punishment for this episode is-" Anthony got cut off by Lasercorn.

"The punishment is a twist," he laughed menacingly.

"Yeah, the looser has to kiss and hug the winner. For about, 15 seconds should we say?" Anthony suggested, we all nodded.

"Halo Bang!" Joven shouted.

"What?" We all asked.

"Well, we're playing Halo 4, so I thought we'd say that."

We all shrugged and agreed with it. "Halo Bang!"

We were in pairs, Ianthony, Jovencorn, and Marhinki. But that gave out, so we were in singles. I was the red spartan , Joven was green, Mari was blue, and Ian was yellow.

"Damn you Ian!" Joven shouted while moving the X-Box control around.

"Ah! Who was that?!" Mari asked looking around.

"Sorry Mari, did I scare you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! God I hate this game," she muttered the last part. We all laughed.

"And Sohinki wins that round," Anthony declared.

I smiled to myself and looked at Joven and Mari, who were giving me death glares.

"I didn't kill you Joven," I stated.

"Yeah but you won and I came last," he pouted. I just laughed.

The next round, Lasercorn was yellow, Anthony was blue, Mari was purple, and I was red again.

"It's on a timer isn't it?" Ian asked.

"Yep, who ever gets the most kills wins within 2 minutes," Anthony said when he started the timer on his mobile.

"Go!" I shouted. When we all saw each other, Mari and Anthony were randomly pressing buttons, even though they knew the controls. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, guess I, used to it with fighting games," Mari shrugged as she used the controller properly. Anthony agreed. "And I don't want to loose."

Soon as she said that I killed her with a big grin on my face. "Sohinki!" She yelled.

"You shouldn't be pressing random buttons then," I smirked.

"I shall avenge you Mari!" Lasercorn shouted, even though we're not meant to be forming alliances. "Grenades!"

Lasercorn killed me when I was on the warthog. "Dammit Lasercorn! No alliances!" I yelled. He just laughed maniacally.

"Anthony!" He yelled.

"All of us can use grenades," he smirked. "Except Mari."

"Oh yeah, you don't have any," I chuckled while looking at her screen.

"Shut up," she pouted. "O yaoya ki te ushina i taku baka ha shi nu!"

"Mari we don't understand your language!" Anthony yelled.

"What did you say?" Joven asked.

"Non of your business," she huffed as she died again. "Ugh. Die die die!"

"Stop!" Anthony yelled. So we all did so and looked at our scores.

"Lasercorn wins this round," I told.

"Yeah bitches!" He stood up with a big grin on his face.

The final round Ian was blue, Lasercorn was gold, Joven was green again, and Anthony was red.

"Grenades!" He yelled as he killed all of them. "Haha!"

"Die Lasercorn die!" Ian yelled as he killed him. Then Joven killed Ian, "Joven!"

"Haha!" He laughed. "Take that Anthony!"

"Die minions!" Lasercorn shouted as he killed Anthony and Ian.

"Screw you Lasercorn!" Anthony yelled. "Die Joven!"

"Ah," Joven said in realisation that he had died. "Anthony!"

"Times up!" I yelled. Anthony grabbed the mobile off me and checked the scores.

"Okay the final scores are," Anthony started. "Lasercorn second, with the total of 10 killings, Joven and Ian tie for fourth with 7, Sohinki with 15. I'm gonna speak in third person, Anthony with the total killings of 8, and Mari with 5. Ooh. Sohinki wins and Mari looses. Let the punishment begin!"

"Game Bang!" Everyone yelled out of sync. Then we moved to the next room.

"Why don't we call it 'Kiss Bang'?" Lasercorn suggested, the others agreed.

"Kiss Bang!" Everyone excluding Mari and I shouted. Again, out of sync.

"Let's see you do it then," Anthony told.

"Let the Fan-Fiction begin people!" Joven shouted. Crap, there's gonna be a lot of Fan-fics about this.

"Hug first, then kiss," Ian told. So Mari and I awkwardly hugged and looked at each other.

"Gaze into each other's eyes," Anthony said.

"Seriously?" I looked at them, and they nodded. So I looked into Mari's eyes and she looked into mine.

"Let the kissing commence!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Why did I agree to this?" Mari asked regrettingly. Then we kissed. To be honest, it was nice.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6." The guys counted down. "7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 14 and a half. 14 and three quarters, and 15!"

We pulled away. "You bastards," Mari told. They just laughed. To make it clear, she was referring to the extra seconds.

"Okay, that's the end of Kiss/Halo/Game Bang, until next time. See ya!" Anthony said to the camera.

"Game Bang!" We all yelled.

(Mari's POV)

That kiss was good...

"Hey Mari, you okay with editing tonight?" Ian asked.

"I did it last night-" I started.

"That's what she said," Lasercorn laughed.

"Whatever. Why don't you edit Lasercorn?" I asked.

"Can't, I need to look after my Nan's cat tonight, speaking of that, I gotta go. See ya guys!" Lasercorn said as he left.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I need to go home and phone my girlfriend," Anthony said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Germany, work thing."

"Ian?"

"I need to look after my cousins, so I gotta go. Bye!" He called as he ran out.

"Joven?" I asked, hoping he's be able to edit.

"Sorry Mari I can't, I need to get my car from the garage, or I'll never get it back. The guy's pretty pissed at me. Bye."

"Sohinki?"

"I would, or at least help but I need to see my parents. They're already at my house waiting. See ya." Then he left.

"Wait Anthony, where's Wes and Chris?" I asked.

"Oh, Wes is in London and Chris is in Brazil. I've really gotta go now, sorry, bye Mari."

Great, alone again. I really hate those guys sometimes. But I guess they actually do things after GTS and GB. I sat down on the computer and edited it.

After two hours it started getting dark, so I looked over it to see if I missed out anything, I didn't. Good. So I saved it and posted it on the Smosh website and Youtube. Then locked up and walked home in the dark.

As I walked home I saw a shadow of someone walking behind me. I picked up the pace because of my paranoia. But, soon as I was about to turn a corner, I got knocked out.


	2. M-Mari?

(Mari's POV)

I awoke in a brown brick wall shed type thing. Tied to the wall, and my legs tied together. Where the Hell am I?!

"Ah, so you're awake. Good," a male voice echoed, I looked around to see someone in a computer chair in the corner.

"Who a-are you?" I asked sternly, but couldn't help to stutter and show the fear in me.

"Haha, so cute," he said as he stood up and walked closer to me, revealing his features. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket with a red T-Shirt and jeans on. With black converse.

"Let's just say I'm KnightGates08," he smirked. My eyes widened.

"Wait, you kidnap me because I killed you so many times?!"

"Yes, but not exactly. You see, I was almost going to rank up to 50, but because you kept on killing me, it wasn't completed. My PS3 crashed. And I had to start all over again," he explained.

"It's not my fault your PS3 crashed you fucker!" I yelled.

He grabbed my chin and pulled me close. "To me it is, and now you're gonna pay," he smirked as he let go of my face.

"So, here's what I'm gonna do to ya. I'm going to put this Nerve Gear on you, to put you into the game, like the anime Sword Art Online. If you die in the game, you die in real life. Any injury you have, you'll feel and get it in reality. If anyone touches you here, you'll feel it in the game. Got that?"

"You won't get away with this." I told sternly, then muttered, "my phone's got a tracking device in it...My friends will find me."

I am so pissed right now, but also terrified. "I searched you and you don't have a mobile on you. And if you tell anyone, I will kill you right here," he said sinisterly.

Damn, I left my phone in the Game Bang room. Shit. When this guy saw my face looking scared and annoyed he chuckled and pulled my legs towards him. So I was lying down on the floor with my arms behind my head.

"Should we start now? Or do I have to knock you out?" He smirked evilly. This can't be happening. Please say this is just a fucking nightmare!

"Let's start now to get this process over and done with," he smirked.

"H-How long am I g-going to be trapped?" I asked in a stutter. I shuffled back into the wall, or at least tried to, considering he pulled me down. But he held on to my legs.

"I don't know yet, maybe a year, a month, half a year. It depends on how good you are at this moment. If you do not struggle or fight back, and maybe call me 'sir', I might be gentle and only have you there for a month. But if you're a bitch, I'll not be gentle and you'll be there for a year, or maybe," he leaned in closer to me and whispered the last thing in my ear. "Eternity."

When this sadistic bastard looked at my frightened expression he just laughed. He helped me sit up straight.

"Hehe, that is only on your behavior though. So, you understand Mari?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah...O-Okay..." I stuttered quietly while avoiding eye contact, a bit stunned by the information that had been given.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he edged closer. I gave him a confused look, what am I missing?

"Ah! S-Sir..." I looked down so I wouldn't see his face. But I could still feel this gaze upon me, burning through my skin like fire, feeling his evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Good." KnightGates08 then put the head gear on me, I didn't struggle or anything, just sat there staring at the ground. "Good girl. By the way, my names Steve."

He stroked my hair, I managed not to scream at him for treating me like a dog. "You are nice when you're not screaming and when you're nice and calm like this," he said soothingly.

"Really? And you think I'm calm, I'm freaking out right now," I told, trying not to get on his nerves.

"I can tell by the way your heart's beating. Yes, I can hear your heart beat. I wouldn't worry chick, I'm not gonna do anything to you when you're under," he said as he patted me on the head.

"Humph. How can y-you hear my heart beat? S-Sir?" I asked.

"It's just a little talent I have," he shrugged as he got up and walked to the computer. "You might feel a little pinch at your finger tips."

Then Steve pushed a button and flicked a few switches. Within a few minutes all I could see was darkness.

(Joven's POV)

I phoned Sohinki to ask him who was playing "Grand Theft Smosh" today.

"Oh, you, me, Lasercorn and Mari," he told. I thanked him.

"Hey, have you seen Mari today?" I asked.

"No, that's strange. Normally she's meeting up with one of us, or at least tells us that she's busy and doing something for a bit. I'll phone her."

"Okay, bye," I hung up the phone. Sohinki was right, it is weird that non of us had heard from Mari, she does normally tell us if she can't do something like the day before.

(Sohinki's POV)

Soon as I hung up on Joven I ringed Mari's mobile. No answer. I tried again, starting to get worried. No answer. But, the third time a mobile ringing was heard, then I turned to my left. And saw her mobile near the computer screen. Oh Mari!

I rang up Joven to reassure him that Mari had forgotten her mobile and probably didn't have time to call us.

"Oh. That's good, sorta," he replied. I heard him sigh in relief. "She had me worried for a minute there."

"Yeah me too, dammit Mari. I'll tell her later, she's usually home by 5 when she does what she wants."

"Okay, see ya later Sohinki," then I hung up on him.

By the time it was 5, and time to start filming Grand Theft Smosh, I walked to Mari's house and knocked on the door. No answer. So I knocked again. No answer. I gave up on the house and searched at the other places she might be. Everyone said they had not seen her since last week. Once I got out the building Joven phoned me again.

"I was just with the group and they said that they haven't seen her since yesterday as well."

"Well I was just at that secret place she likes to go to in her spare time, and they say that they haven't seen her since last week," I told.

"Let's all meet up for Grand Theft Smosh, she'll be alright. Let's not worry." He told reassuringly.

"Yeah. See ya later," I said as I hung up. I just went to Smosh Game HQ, as Ian calls it, and played some GTA as I waited for the others.

"Hey, have you heard of Mari?" Lasercorn asked, I shook my head and said that I had searched everywhere for her. "Oh, well hopefully she shows up. Shall we start GTS?"

"Yeah," Joven said with a smile as he turned in his computer chair, and got on GTA.

"So welcome to Grand Theft Smosh everyone!" Lasercorn exclaimed to the camera. "We are doing another episode this week because we are bored."

"Mari isn't present at the moment, but she should be here soon," I said. "We can't seem to find her at the moment, so we hope she just turns up."

"Yeah," Lasercorn started. "But we shouldn't worry, she is a samurai after all."

"Isn't that a stereotype?" Joven asked, David shook his head.

"Nah, she told me so it's fine." He grinned.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"What about blowing up stuff," Lasercorn said as he sticky bombed my vehicle.

"Dammit Lasercorn!" I shouted.

"Seriously though, I've got a plan. 1) You have to get 5 stars just by stealing money from stores, without getting out of the car unless you are robbing, and not killing any police. 2) You have to go to the highest mountain in the same car. 3) Kill 10 police when at the top of said mountain. 4) Go to the Military Base and steal a jet. 5) Loose the 5 stars on the jet and go as high as you can. 6) Once got rid of stars, bomb people on the street until you get 2 stars and loose them." Lasercorn explained.

"Okay, let's start," Joven said, "I'm gonna fail at this."

"So what happens to the two winners?" I asked.

"The loser gives them $10 and second place has to give the winner $5," Lasercorn said grinning, hoping he'd win. So naive.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Ah! The shopkeeper had a gun!" Joven shouted, "damn, I died."

"It's only been two minutes," I laughed. I had just stolen one shop and killed the shop keeper by mistake, I only had two police cars after me.

"Damn, I died," Lasercorn laughed. Wow, he died before me. Cool.

"I'm on my second store," Joven said as he robbed it. "I died."

"How did you die?" I asked with a smirk.

"Stupid cops," he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you proud?" I asked.

"No, just amused," he said. "Lasercorn died again."

"I'm the only one that has not died yet. And I'm on my fifth store."

"How?" Joven asked.

"I have no clue. Something's making me survive like my life depends on it, literally."

"I'm on my third now," Lasercorn smiled.

"Oh, I died again. I was looking at Sohinki," Joven said while focusing on his screen.

"You shouldn't be looking," I remarked.

"Fourth store and got 3 stars, how many you guys got?" Lasercorn asked.

"Alright, heading to a mountain," I said with a smile. "Damn, my car's damaged, it's going so slow."

"You better hope you don't die now," Lasercorn laughed.

"Ah! Lasercorn! You said no shooting!" Joven yelled.

"I only said no shooting the cops, I never said anyone else!" He laughed.

"I'm gonna get'cha," Joven said. "Gonna get ya, get ya." He sang.

"Shut up!" Both Lasercorn and I shouted at him.

"What? It's my jam," he chuckled.

"Everything's your jam!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Ah! So many cops!" I shouted. Flitz snook up on Joven and made him squeal by putting a rotten banana over his head. Causing the police to shoot him.

"Dammit Flitz!" He yelled. He picked the banana up and threw it at me.

"Don't throw it at me!" I yelled. "If I die now I'm gonna put a bounty on you."

I was heading towards the Military Base, and luckily have not died yet. "I'm on the mountain!" Lasercorn shouted.

Joven pouted. "I'm only on my first store for the fifth time!"

I managed to make it to the jet and go high in the clouds.

"Oh Sohinki, you're so high right now," Lasercorn laughed. "Don't do drugs kids."

"I feel high," I chuckled. "Already lost a star."

"I better give up, I'm not gonna win." JovenShire said while looking defeated.

"You can try to take over Lasercorn," I reassured him.

"Ah! I killed 9 police, and five shot me at the same time! I got wasted!" Lasercorn exclaimed.

"See," I told Joven.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm on my fourth star. I might come in second."

"That's the spirit!" I then looked at my computer screen and noticed was going down. "Ah! Mayday Mayday!" I flew back up.

I wiped my forehead. "Whoo, thought I would have to jump then. Ah! Cargo Bob and Police Chopper on my tail!"

"Guess who's in the Cargo Bob," Lasercorn said slyly.

"You better not be in it," I growled. He smiled at me.

"Nope, Flitz." He simply said.

I heard Flitz laugh. So I shot at him with missiles and the Cargo Bob exploded.

"Beat that Flitz!" I exclaimed. "Yes! I'm about to finish!

I came in first and Joven came in second. "Haha! Lasercorn came in last! That's the first!" Joven laughed.

"Well that's all folks," Lasercorn said.

"You sound like bugs bunny," Joven said.

"Screw you. That's all for today's episode of Grand Theft Smosh! Comment, Rate, Like and Subscribe!"

"Sorry guys that this was a short episode and that Mari was absent. We shall make a video when she comes back to explain where she has been." I said.

"Bye!" We all said while waving at the cameras'.

"I'm gonna stay on a bit longer, anyone else?" I asked.

"I will," both JovenShire and Lasercorn said with a big grin on their faces.

"I'm just gonna attack people," I said.

Once I killed a few people and lost the police, I decided to walk back to the digital apartment my character was living in. But then I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"M-Mari?"


	3. The Brothers

(Mari's POV)

I awoke in my bed. Was that all a dream? But I looked around and noticed that I'm in my virtual apartment. When I looked in the mirror I looked like my actual self, not my character. My heartbeat increased and my breathing became heavier.

"Ow," I moaned as I felt someone push me backwards, but I'm the only one in the room. I turned around and saw a head set and a note next to it on the dresser. "Huh?"

"Put on the headset-KnighGates08" I read, I was scared to do so but I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I did.

"H-Hello?" I heard a chuckle at the other end.

"Hi there Mari. If you put this on I can talk to you without having to log on, and the notes will now end with a K. You got that?" He explained, I nodded. "Good. Just for the record, I can see you. All those ghost-like touches were me to guide you to the headset, sorry if I hurt you. Now, if I were you, I would try to stay in as much as possible so you don't die. Also, I've hacked into it so you can do what you would do in reality, and if people are close enough to you, they can do what they want to you."

"Okay. When am I g-getting outa here?" I asked. He just chuckled.

"Depends on your behavior, like I said. You're doing good so far, might be a month." Steve said, "I'm able to come to your apartment whenever. Just so you know."

"What if I don't invite you?" I asked.

"You will, if you don't want to get hurt, or die," he said as he pushed against my chest.

"Ow... O-Okay, I-I'll let you in..." I looked down in defeat.

"Good," he lifted his hand off my chest and chuckled a bit. "Aren't you scared that I can control you so easily?"

I nodded. "Aren't you forgetting something Mari?" He chuckled.

"S-Sir," I growled.

"Good," he chuckled. "I'll leave you be for now."

I put the headset down on my bed and walked out to get some fresh air. I could actually feel the wind in my face, the technology is amazing, but if in the wrong hands... Well... This happens. As I walked to the store I tried to work out how to control this thing, like how to see a map and get a weapon out and use it. Do I just imagine it and it appears? Eh, I'll figure out. Once I got into the store, I looked at the food in the back. But then two guys came in with guns and aimed at the man behind the cash register. Then one of them saw me and aimed at me.

"Oi, look over here," the one who found me called over the other one. "Dude, come over here."

"I can't, we're meant to be robbing the store, not looking around. Plus the police are on us now!" The one pointing the rifle at the man behind the counter said. "Anyway, he's almost done."

"Fine, but what should I do with this girl?" He asked.

"Huh? There's a witness here?" The other one asked as he turned around.

"Yeah. Should we kill her?" My eyes widened, if I die now, I die in reality. "Should we? Or just threaten her?"

"Threaten her," the other guy said. "Collected the money, let's go!"

"No police are here yet," the guy with me said. "Now listen, don't tell anyone about us, you got it?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered. He looked at me weirdly.

"You're actually scared? It's just a game." He said, then he ran out.

I sighed. "Not for me."

"You worked with them didn't you! Get out of here!" The store guy said as he pointed a gun at me from the desk.

"N-No! I w-wasn't with the-" he shot around me. So I legged it out of there. I saw two cop cars ruined, four police officers dead, and the two guys from before. They turned to look at me and I went rigid.

"We could bring her along, seeing as the guy we just robbed kicked her out," one of them said.

"Hey! I knew you were with them!" The store guy shouted as he shot at us. I ran to take cover and trembled. One of the guys followed me as the other one shot the shop keeper.

"You seem to really be afraid of not getting hurt, even though you'll respawn," the guy said to me.

"Y-Yes, I'll a-actually die... P-Please, don't kill me..." Why am I stuttering?! And begging? Maybe it's 'cause I'm actually really scared right now, no I'm terrified.

"We're not gonna kill you. We'll protect you," he smiled. I smiled back. "I'm DeanTheDarkness, but just call me Dean. The one over there is SamTheDarkness05, but just call him Sam. We're brothers. And you are?"

"Oh, u-um.. M-Mari..Just call me Mari," I smiled.

"So you're in the Nerve Gear like in Sword Art Online, so I'm guessing you're still getting used to it," Dean said. Sam came up to us, then police found us.

"Sam-" Dean started but got cut off by a gun shot.

"Agh," I moaned loudly as I grasped my right arm.

"Sam, cover us! Just keep a firm grip on your arm, okay Mari." I nodded and we ran away from the police. Once we lost them they dragged me to their apartment.

"Why are we protecting her? She'll just respawn," Sam moaned.

"Dude, she won't respawn," Dean told as he turned and looked at Sam's direction.

Sam's facial expression changed to realisation. "Oh," he said.

"We'll just patch you up and you can log out and see a real doctor," Sam told as he searched for a first aid box.

"I-I can't," I stuttered as I looked down.

"Why? Don't you know how to log out? You just swipe your hand down and tap the log out button," Dean said while doing the actions.

"No, it's n-not that," I said. "I-I'm sort of..H-Here un-willingly."

"Who would put you in here?!" Dean shouted furiously, which made me jump. "Sorry."

I felt a poke on my nose and pressure on my bloody arm. "I-I don't k-know his name."

"We'll look after you Mari," Dean said with a smile. I smiled and thanked him.

"Wait Mari, as in AtomicMari, the ballet girl who also works with Smosh who hosts Smosh Pit Weekly and MariCraft and goes on Game Bang on Smosh Games?" Sam asked then took a breath. I nodded slowly.

"Who the fuck would do this?!" He asked loudly.

Someone knocked on the door and buzzed at the com. "Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, but it seems I left something," I froze when I heard the voice. "Can you let me in?"

"Nobody's come in here in a long time," Dean said. "What did you leave?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'll know it when I see it," Steve said.

I wanted to say don't let him in, but then they'll know that I lied to them about who it is. "Just let him in," Sam sighed. Then he came through the door. He smirked at me, but didn't let anything on that he knew me and was the cause of all this.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Wait, Sam do you know him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But he said he left something here, so he must be someone we know."

"Suppose. This is just a friend," Dean said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder protectively. I looked at him and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, so what did you leave?" Sam asked. Steve walked around.

"I think it's in the living room," he said as he walked there. Sam got told to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. I looked at him in confusion, but knew what he was referring to. "You seem nervous with that guy."

"N-No, it's alright. I'm just a bit n-nervous around people at the m-moment," I lied.

"Oh. Well you have no need to be nervous around me and Sammy boy. We'll protect you," he smiled. I smiled back. We heard a thump coming from the living room. "Stay here."

Once he went through the door I heard another thump. Shit. Steve then came bursting through the door with a rifle in his hands.

"Come with me," he smirked. I gulped and slowly got up and did as he said. "Good. Don't run away or anything."

We walked out to a dark alley way. Which was surprising considering it was broad daylight. He pinned me to a the wall and pointed the gun to my head.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell them that it was me, or you'd be dead by now," he chuckled. "So good job. Just hop along to your apartment and I shall see you there."

He let go of me and lowered the gun. My breathing became rapid and I couldn't speak. He just chuckled at my fear. "Go on," he pushed me and I started to run.

As I was running I ran into someone. Who I did not expect to see. He said my name, and I said his in shock and relief.

"S-Sohinki."


	4. The Plan

(Sohinki's POV)

"No way dude, she actually in the game?!" Lasercorn shouted down my ear.

"Lasercorn!" I screamed. He apologised and told us to stay exactly where we were.

"So you've actually been in the game all this time huh?" I asked, unsure how much I would be able to take in. When I saw her face, it looked exactly like her, and she was crying. But staying still.

"S-Sohinki!" She cried as she jumped and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I wanna kill her," Lasercorn said.

"No Lasercorn! Can't you see if you kill her, she'll actually die!"

"Wow, so like in that anime with the nerve gear thing?" Joven asked. I nodded. The only thing she has said was my surname.

"S-Soh-" she got cut off by a guy shouting her. She froze and trembled.

"You better not have told them about this? You haven't right, 'cause then I'll have to kill you then them." He waddled in while swinging his pistol around.

"Mari, who is this guy?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Joven asked from behind us.

"Mari!" Two other guys ran from behind us. Lasercorn and Joven blocked them. "We're friends of hers."

"We're closer, how do we know you're not with that guy," Joven asked when he signalled to him.

"Who are you anyway?!" I shouted over to the guy with the pistol.

"Good, she hasn't told you about me. But you're gonna find out sooner or later, better now." He smirked. "I'm Steve, KnightGates08, and I'm the one who put Mari in this death game."

"You bastard!" All of us yelled, excluding Mari of course. She was still clung on to me.

"Hehe, it's her own fault. But no need to worry, with the way she's going it's only for a week."

"Get her out of this now!" I yelled, causing Mari to jump a little. I hugged her again and reassured her that she was in safe hands. "I mean it, get her out of this now!"

"I can't, I set it for a week. The only way of getting her out is, well..." He made a click noise with his mouth and slid his fingers across his neck. "Death."

"You sick bastard," I growled. Lasercorn got a firework launcher and fired it at him. Killing him.

"He went off with bright colours," Lasercorn said.

"2/10 on Lasercorns joke," Joven and I said. He just laughed.

"So who are you guys?" Joven asked the two guys in black leather jackets and jeans.

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam. She got shot so we decided to look after her. Until that KnightGates guy came in and took her."

"Wait, she got shot?!" I asked alarmingly. "Where did you get shot?"

She moved her arm and showed me. My eyes widened as I saw her bloody arm.

"Wait, how am I doing this?" I asked. Then Dean explained. "Right, anyone got a piece of clothe or anything for the moment?"

"I do," Sam said as he walked closer and tied it around her arm tightly. She winced at the pain. "Sorry Mari, but it needs to be like that to make sure that you don't loose anymore blood."

"So, should we go to Mari's place?" I asked. We all agreed and walked over there, with Mari leading. She doesn't show on the map. That's weird, but helpful, so players don't try to kill her. Once we finally got to her apartment, we sat down and watched TV.

"I-I didn't get anything f-for food," Mari said a bit quietly, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Wow, she speaks," Lasercorn said in shock.

"S-Shut up Lasercorn," she pouted a little.

"I'll get you food, wait, can I do that?" Joven asked.

"Not unless you're in a Nerve Gear," Sam said. "I'll go and get you food now."

"We've got two, but we don't play on GTA 'cause we can die very easily. But we've gotten better and shooting, so it'll be good for now." Dean said. Sam logged off.

"Right, where do you get them from?" Joven asked.

"Japan," he answered.

"Would you like one Mari?" Lasercorn joked. She pushed him and shook her head.

"I think she hates being here like this. You don't need to worry Mari, we'll help ya out," I smiled.

"Thanks," she thanked. "But you can't stay here all night. And if I do anything to annoy KnightGates, he can kill me."

"We'll take shifts. We'll make sure he doesn't go near you," I said.

"Dude, she meant in reality. He's monitoring her 24/7. Anything he does to her, she'll feel it here." Dean said. Mari nodded, then grasped on to her arm in pain.

"Ah," she moaned. When she lifted her hand from her other arm, we saw a horizontal cut.

"That sick bastard," Dean said under his breath. "I wanna kill him."

"But if you do that then we won't find out where Mari is and get her out of this," Joven said. "Also, you would only actual kill him if we knew where he was, and you would probably get put in jail for it."

"Self defense?" Lasercorn asked.

"That wouldn't count," Joven said. "Considering he hasn't done anything to us, besides Mari, and he's only pissed us off."

"Damn." Dean said. I went to get Mari some clothe for her other wound. "Why is it always on your arm?"

Mari shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's the most exposed spot to him, considering I'm just wearing a shirt and not a jumper."

"Hmm, maybe." Dean muttered as he thought. "I'm just surprised he hasn't done anything perverted to you, like cut any inappropriate part of your body. Or sexually touched you. Or anything like that."

Sam whacked him across the head. "Sorry about that, he gets sadistic like that sometimes," Sam apologised to us.

Mari looked down. "It's alright. To be honest I'm surprised he hasn't." I hugged her.

"No that was wrong, I shouldn't have said anything." He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I'm truly sorry, I tend to be a bit sadistic at times. I shouldn't have said it."

"Whoa," Mari said as she rubbed her stomach. "He's touching there. Ugh, a lot of pressure." She mumbled the last part.

"Hey Dean, I need to talk to ya." Sam said, "you too Sohinki."

"What ever you want to say you can say it here," I said. He just stared at me. I sighed and got up. Mari reached for me like a child. "I'll just be a second. Joven, comfort her."

"Right," he said and he sat down next to her. "It's alright Mari, he'll just be a second."

"I'm not a 5 year old," she told.

"With the way you reached for Sohinki it see looked like it," Lasercorn chuckled a bit as he sat down on her other side. She pouted.

Dean, Sam and I walked to the kitchen. "So what ya want?" I said as I got a drink.

"I think we can track him down if he's in the game and I'm not. I can use the Nerve Gear to track the one he's using." Sam said.

"Hmm. But he's still out of the game if he's playing though, won't he find out?" I asked.

"Ah, that's where the others come in. We need to get Mari as bait to keep him occupied, he'll be focusing so much on the game that he won't notice." Dean said.

"How would we use Mari as bait. Can't he see us? If he's watching over Mari-" Sam cut me off.

"He's only near Mari, he can't follow any other play in a different room or building than her." Dean said.

"Are you two brothers?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, carry on with this plan of yours."

"Right, well we need Mari out in the open.." And they continued to explain. It was a pretty solid plan. Dangerous for Mari though. "We can teach Mari how to use the guns and equip them."

"Okay. How long will it be for the plan to be in action?" I asked. Lasercorn asked what plan, "I'll tell you later Lasercorn."

"So, you in?" Sam asked. I agreed.

"Hey Mari!" Dean called. "Why don't Sam and I teach you how to equip weapons?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Right." Sam smiled. "All you need to do is this pose." He had his feet spread out a bit and his left arm across his chest, ending at his right cheek. "Equip!"

There was a small glow of red and his Rifle appeared in his hand. "Pretty simple." He smiled.

"That's only the way you want to do it. But you do have to shout equip. And it is more cooler to do it like that," Dean said.

"Whatever, I like it." He smiled. And it looked like Mari liked it too.

"To get rid of it, just go like this," Sam said as he stood straight and swiped his and to the side. "Store." He said rather loud, but not shouting like he did to get the rifle.

"See, it's simple," he smiled. Mari walked up next to Sam and tried it.

"Equip!" She shouted. A dark blue glow flashed and a knife appeared.

"Cool, so you thought of the knife. It'll be cool if you could get a Katana here." Sam said. Mari smiled agreeing.

"Try wielding it," Dean said. So she wielded the knife, almost scratching the wall and Dean.

"Ah! S-Sorry," she apologised.

He just laughed. "It's okay. No harm done," he smiled.

"Try storing it so you don't kill anyone," Sam chuckled a bit.

Mari nodded. "Store!" She said louder than Sam did. But it worked. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and stumbled back. Sam caught her. "Mari?"

"Ggghhhnn," she moaned as she went red in the face.

"Mari?" I asked worriedly.

"Speak?" Lasercorn asked. I growled at him and he backed away.

She moaned again and looked down. Sam picked her up from the waist and put her gently on the sofa. "So I'm guessing its KnightGates. What is he doing?" Sam asked in frustration.

"Sam, you think you can get out and...You know," Dean said. Sam nodded and logged off. Guessing he was going to try to track the other set of Nerve Gear that Mari is in.

"Ugh," Mari grunted as she put more pressure on her chest. "S-Sohi-" she tried to say, but she was in pain.

I hate this. What can I do? "Joven, you got any ideas?" I asked.

"Uh...No... The only explanation is that he's putting a lot of pressure on her chest, or near the chest area." He suggested. "He could just be leaning on her, or the other thing, if you get what I mean..."

"Joven!" Lasercorn said loudly, "dont be so sick minded."

"Hey, we're all thinking it," he protested. "Dont try to deny it."

We all agreed. Mari's breathing became rapid. A chuckle was heard in the background. I turned around to see KnightGates standing with a big smirk plastered across his face.

"You're right, I was and now I've put a crate over her chest. So I would think that it's hard to breath." He chuckled.

"You sick bastard," I growled. "Get it off her now!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "You're the ones who gave me the idea."

"Hey KnightGates," Dean said. "I know something that'll make her feel insecure."

"Dean!" I shouted.

Steve just laughed. "And what's that?" He asked.

"If you tickle underneath her chin, it makes females feel really insecure and uncomfortable," he said. "It's been scientifically proven."

"Why would you tell him that?!" Lasercorn shouted.

"Hmm. Really? Interesting," Steve smirked.

"But it'll only happen if you get that crate off her, so she's not distracted by the pain and fear of that." He told.

"Very interesting," he smirked. "Fine. Give me a minute."

He disappeared. Dean ran over to Mari who was still gasping for air and whispered something in her ear. The crate was lifted and she could breath again.

"Oh thank goodness," I sighed as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"T-That felt horrible," she stuttered as she hugged me back and breathed a bit faster than usual. She became rigid and fell back, causing her to lie down backwards on the sofa.

"What's happening now?" I asked.

"He's tickling her chin," Dean simply said with a straight forward expression. He went on his phone and texted me.

"It's not really scientifically proven, just something I made up. I asked her to act like it's making her feel insecure and a bit frightened. She's doing a good job too." It said. I sighed quietly in relief.

I told Joven and Lasercorn what Dean had texted me. They sighed in relief too.

(Mari's POV)

I hate this, I absolutely despise it. Why would he almost kill me?! I didn't do anything wrong! Did I? Damn, hopefully I didn't.

"How does it feel?" Dean asked. I couldn't reply, for one thing I didn't know how to answer, second, I was still trying to catch my breath. Lastly, I'm meant to be acting like this is making me frightened and insecure. I just shook my head. He finally stopped and left me alone.

"Got it," Sam appeared. Sohinki and Dean smiled.

"Great," they said, then all three of them looked at me.

Huh? What's so great? Why are they looking at me? Am I apart of it?


	5. To Make You Stronger

(Mari's POV)

We were outside in the airport, luckily nobody was here. So I could practice. Sohinki texted me the plan they had. It answered the questions that were running through my head last night.

"Get out a Rifle," Sam ordered me.

"Equip!" A dark blue glow appeared around my arm this time.

"It's on how large the weapon is," Dean answered.

"Oh, okay," I said as I nodded understandingly. "I think I can use it, it can't be too hard."

"Try shooting Sohinki," Sam told, "I'll show you."

He shot at Joven and hit him. "Hey!" Joven yelled in annoyance. I just laughed. It's pretty simple for me to shoot at them, considering they are all in a line facing me. They're more closer to the building, where as Dean, Sam and I were just two metres away from them.

"Hey, at least I can shoot you. I can't test on Dean," Sam explained.

Joven sighed. "Fine, but don't kill me."

"Mari, shoot Sohinki," Dean ordered. I froze for a few seconds, but aimed at Sohinki and shot.

"You missed me," Sohinki said, sounding surprised. "Remember I can die in here."

"She knows that," Dean said. He walked up to me and held my hand that the Rifle was resting on, and lifted it up a little. "Your just shaking. Don't be nervous or scared, just aim and shoot."

"I know. I-I just don't-" I got cut off.

"Don't want to shoot him," Dean finished, I nodded. "Just shoot. You can't show any emotion, only show your strength when your fighting. Especially if it's against KnightGates."

"Shoot me," Lasercorn sighed. Everyone looked at him. "If you won't shoot Sohinki, just shoot me."

"Remember, just forget that he's your friend, and think of it as he's your enemy," Dean told as he helped me aim at Laserocorn.

"Gee, thanks cold guy," Lasercorn joked. "If ya want I'll shoot without actually hitting you."

"Leave that as a back up plan Lasercorn," Sam said.

"Just aim," Dean told as he leaned closer to me. "And shoot."

I squinted and shot at Lasercorn, the loud noise made me jump. "I think I missed," I muttered.

"Nope, you got it," Dean said cheerfully. "Just aim more for the head, okay."

He patted me on the back. "You just hit my shoulder blade. Come one, aim for my balls with the Sniper Rifle."

"She might not be able to summon another weapon," Sam told. "It takes energy."

"It takes energy to summon weapons?" Joven asked. "It's like this is a cut scene in a cool game or something."

"Except this can cost Mari's life," Sohinki growled.

"Ah yeah," Joven sighed. "Sorry."

Now that they mentioned it, I do feel a bit warn out. "It's alright. It sorta feels like it." I smiled.

Dean wrapped his arms around my neck down to my chest. "You feel warn out now, don't you?" He smirked.

"Hey!" Sohinki yelled. Sam walked in front of us.

"You can't actually shoot us, or you'll be charged for murder," he said calmly. "So, it's better if..."

He ran over to Sohinki and shot him, the same with Lasercorn, and placed a grenade near Joven. It happened so fast that I didn't even see him, just the explosion and gun fire. I squirmed around, trying to brake free of Deans grasp. But it failed.

"Stop struggling," he told sternly. But I continued, until he put a knife to my throat. I froze.

"Dean, now's not the time for that," Sam told.

Dean sighed and took the weapon away, and put it in his other hand. "You're right. Mari, we need to ask you some questions."

"N-No, just let me go!" I yelled. He held a knife to my throat again.

"You'll do what we say, if you don't want to die that is," he told. I gulped and stayed as still as I could. Trembling didn't help.

"Equip a Sniper Rifle," Dean ordered.

"But Sam said that I c-couldn't 'cause it take energy," I stuttered.

"Just try," he ordered as he pressed the blade against my throat. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Equip!" I shouted, nothing happened.

Sam pointed his Rifle at me. "Try again." He ordered.

"Equip!" I shouted, again nothing happened. "Equip!" Nothing.

"Again," Dean sighed. I tried again, and nothing happened. My breathing started to increase.

"You're getting tired of trying to use so much energy to summon a weapon," Dean observed.

"It's because of you," I muttered. Gunfire went off and I looked behind me to see the others die. My eyes widened and I was speechless. Dean pushed me on the floor and pinned me down. He pointed the knife at my chest.

"What we are doing is to help you get stronger Mari," he said as he pierced the knife through my shirt, and the blade pressed against my skin. "You've got to understand that."

"Dude, we've gotta move, they'll keep coming." Sam said. "Where ever we go they won't find us, they can't see us on the map."

"Yeah. Where should we go though?" Dean asked. "Get up."

I refused. He pressed the tip of the blade against my throat.

"Just get up." He ordered, "or you'll die."

"F-Fine," I said as I tried to and he helped me up. "W-Where are we going?"

"Our place," Sam said. Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me while Sam was shooting at the others again.

(Sohinki's POV)

"Where the Hell are they taking Mari!" I shouted.

"Let's just try to find her without getting killed," Lasercorn said. We all agreed. "Can anyone spawn a plane?"

"I can," I said as I did so. "That Sam guy is good with weapons."

"Hey guys!" Anthony greeted. "Have you seen Mari around?"

"Um," Joven said. "Yeah, sorta."

Anthony looked confused at Joven's hesitation. "Well, where is she?"

"She's in GTA," Lasercorn told.

"At home?" He asked. We shook our heads.

"Actually in the game," I sighed.

"I don't follow," he said.

"She was kidnapped by a obsessed player and literally put in the game. It's sick," I frowned.

"Damn you Sam!"

He killed us again. "Parachute on them, in a circle so they can't get away," Lasercorn told.

"Over the clouds so they can't see us," Joven said. Isn't gonna work.

"So what's happening?" Anthony asked. I explained what happened. "Them bastards!"

"What going on?" Ian appeared with a ice cream cone. Anthony explained. "Why would anyone do that?! Mari's too innocent for all this!"

"Really? Innocent?" Lasercorn asked.

"Well, if you think about how she can be scared so easily. And in her situation, she has the right to be terrified." He explained. He has a point.

(Mari's POV)

We entered the brothers apartment and Dean threw me on the sofa. "Don't move," Dean ordered. He tied my wrists together, and tried to tie my legs. But I struggled, then Sam pointed his gun at me. I froze and allowed them to tie me up.

"Don't try to escape," Sam told. Then they walked into another room and talked. They started to walk back.

"Don't struggle," Dean ordered as his hand went under my shirt. Sam unhooked my bra, my eyes widened as this happened. Dean pressed down on my stomach and rubbed.

"Nnnnhgg," I moaned. They just chuckled a bit. The pressure on my stomach increased.

"Stop touching me you sons of bitches!" I screamed. They just chuckled, Dean leaned closer to me.

"Why would we do that?" He smirked.

"Why don't you?" I asked sternly.

"Look who isn't scared anymore," he chuckled. Sam just laughed.

"She's terrified, she's trembling," he laughed. Dean agreed as he leaned closer.

He un-buttoned my jeans and pulled me by my legs, causing me to almost fall off the sofa.

"Try to be confident now," he smirked. The intercom buzzed and Sohinki yelled down it. "Hehe, they found us."

"Give Mari back now!" He yelled.

"Let's speak to them, hey Mari," he smirked as he dragged me from my hands off the sofa. My legs buckled and I almost collapsed.

"Haha, still weak from the summoning? Or maybe it's because the fear that's within you," he pulled me up and dragged me to the door.

"Let us in!" Lasercorn shouted. Dean pressed against my stomach and I moaned in pain, causing them to panic and get more furious. "Let us in!"

I squirmed to try and escape, but my jeans fell down and I froze. Dean looked away when he noticed, then smirked at me. "I'll buzz you in," he said. "But no shooting."

I don't want them to see me like this. I got dragged more away from the door.

"Just let the emotions control you," Dean whispered. What did he mean? Then I got pinned to the floor and Dean sat down just below my stomach, with each leg on either side of me, and holding my arms down behind my head.

When Sohinki walked in Dean kissed me. "Hey!" Sohinki shouted.

"Oh, didn't see you there," he smirked. "It's for her to become stronger, all of this."

"How the Hell is all of this making her stronger!?" Sohinki shouted as he got his gun out.

"If you try anything Sam will kill you, and I won't let you in. Then you'll never get Mari back," Dean smirked as he looked down at me.

I looked up at the trio looking down at me in shock, this is embarrassing. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my face, and felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I hate this bastard, why is he doing this?! There's no reason for this. It won't make me stronger!

"Mari, don't you want to say something?" Dean smirked.

"Dude," Sohinki said. Dean looked up at him, to find he had his AK4 Rifle pointed at him. "Get the fuck off her!"

"Why would I do that?" He smirked, "we're having fun. Well, I am anyway."

"Dean, get away from Mari now," Joven said sternly as he got his pistol out.

"You heard us," Lasercorn said, "get off her." He got his Firework Launcher out.

"Seriously Lasercorn, if you hit me with that, you'll also injure, or kill Mari." Dean told. Lasercorn switched to his Sniper Rifle, explaining that he accidentally went on the Firework Launcher.

"So what? You're gonna shoot me?" Dean chuckled, "let's see how that works."

"Just get off me," I told. He looked down at me and smirked.

"You're crying," he observed.

"Well done Mr. Obvious," I retorted.

"Cheekiness isn't gonna help you out here," he smirked. He planted another kiss on my lips. I struggled a little bit and my eyes widened.

"Hey!" Sohinki yelled.

Dean pulled away. "Hehe, you can't do anything," he chuckled. "I can do whatever I want, you won't shoot me."

Sohinki aimed at him. "Wanna bet?" He shot at Dean, but a knife landed right beside my head. Blocking the bullet and causing it to fall to the floor after hitting the blade.

"Cheers Sam," Dean smirked. "But try not to kill Mari."

"Just get off her! There's no way this is helping her," Lasercorn told. "Sam can't block you forever."

"Yes he can," Dean smirked. "He's got loads of knifes. But you better be careful, one miss aim and it'll hit Mari."

"You bastard," Joven growled. "Just let her go, we can help her another way."

"This is the quickest way," Dean said. "Isn't that right Sam."

He didn't answer. "So we don't know where he is, he's not speaking," I realized.

"Yep," Dean said. "Remember what I said earlier Mari?"

"You've said a lot of things," I remarked.

He leaned closer to my ear. "Let your emotions control you," he whispered.

"Dude, this isn't working," Sohinki stated.

"Actually it is," Dean smirked and chuckled as he looked at me. "Just one more emotion."

"What? What the Hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Fear?" Lasercorn asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nope, she terrified," he chuckled. "You're sad, scared, just one more negative emotion."

"What's with the emotions?" Sohinki asked.

"You'll understand, all in good time," Dean said. He kissed me again.

"Nnngh!" I moaned. "Why the fuck are you kissing me?!"

"You annoyed?" He smirked as he kissed me again.

"Yeah! You can't just kiss people against their will!" I shouted.

"Looks like I can 'cause I have three times," he smirked. Dean moved down my body and moved my shirt up. He started to kiss my stomach.

"Ugh. What the fuck man?!" I yelled.

"Hehe. Don't like that huh?" Dean chuckled as he licked my stomach.

"Ugh! Of course I don't like it!" I yelled. His hand reached up to my chest and pushed my shirt up to my neck. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hehe. Starting to panic now?" He chuckled.

"Dude! Stop that!" Sohinki shouted.

"Sam don't try to kill them, this is torture enough," he smirked. He kissed my stomach again.

"Stop it you son of a bitch!" I screamed. A red glow surrounded me and a gust on wind blew everyone away. A Sniper Rifle appeared in my hands and I shuffled away from Dean, who had his back against the sofa. Sohinki, Joven and Lasercorn were getting up from the door, and Sam was still no where to be seen.

"Here," Sohinki said as he picked me up, helping me stand. I held the Sniper Rifle aiming at Dean.

"T-Thanks," I muttered. I realized that my jeans were at my ankles.

Dean started to chuckle. "See, you just needed anger. You're strong, even when we knackered you out."

"What?!" Sohinki yelled.

"It's not what you think," Sam said calmly. He appeared right in front of me kneeling down pulling up my jeans, and buttoned them up. "We just made her exhausted by making her try to summon weapons."

"Ah!" I squealed.

Dean pulled his knee up to his chest and rested one of his hands on it. "He's just helping you," he smiled.

"There," Sam smiled as he stood up. I pointed the Sniper Rifle at him. "Hey, I was just helping with the jeans situation. Would you rather have them to your ankles?"

"Hmm. Thanks," I muttered. "B-But I still don't like it if you're..."

"Near that area?" He finished with a small smirk. I moved my weapon more up towards to his head. "Shoot me if you really want to."

I lowered the gun and changed it to the pistol. "You really think I won't?" I asked as I placed the end of the pistol against his forehead.

"Whoa Mari," Lasercorn said in shock.

"Go ahead shoot me," Sam smirked. Before he said anything he looked around. "You're trembling."

"I will shoot you," I told. "In the Nerve Gear or not."

"Go on then," he said. "I'm waiting."

It took me a few seconds to adjust to this situation. Nobody was talking. Silence. The only noise I heard was a gunshot. I shot Sam.


	6. Sam's Death

Sam smirked and fell backwards, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me down with him. I couldn't see his actual face, considering he was facing Dean. He just chuckled as my eyes widened when he pulled me down on him. My head was buried in his chest. I couldn't hear his heart beat, I lifted up and looked at his brother.

"I-I..." Tears swelled in my eyes. I looked up at Dean who was just smiling at me. "How can you be so calm?!"

I put the pistol down and listened for his heart beat again. Silence. "Y-You're smiling. You did more things to me than he did. You should die!"

I aimed the gun at him. "Try it," he told. He looked down at Sam's corpse that I was sitting on. "Kill me like you did to my brother."

My eyes widened. "I-I killed s-someone..." I whispered.

"Yeah, even though it didn't go well," Dean said. I looked at him confused. He just smirked and tried to hold in laughter, but it didn't work. "Right Sam?"

"Hehe," Sam chuckled. "Yeah," he leaned up to face me.

"W-What? But your h-heart stopped beating!" I yelled in confusion.

"If you'll like to get off me, I'll tell you what you did wrong," he said. I shuffled aside and off of Sam and switched to my knife.

"What?" I asked. He kneeled down and looked at me like a child.

"When you pressed the pistol against my forehead, I looked around at it to figure out wether I should quickly disappear and re-appear behind you. Or just pretend to die. You saw which one I chose as I saw your pistol was out of ammo, and you were trembling. It amused me on how you were scared to kill someone, and that you didn't notice that the weapon was empty." He explained. "Your reaction to you 'killing' me was as good as it could get."

The brothers laughed. "S-Shut up," I told as I hit Sam across the head with the handle of the knife.

"Mari, stay away from them," Sohinki told as he reached his hand out.

"Yeah," I reached for his hand. As I was about to get up I got pulled down by Sam hugging me. Then Dean came over and hugged me as well.

"We're sorry," they apologized in sync.

"I didn't think Dean would go that far," Sam said. "We didn't mean to scare you that much."

"Uh yeah, my sadistic side of me came by," Dean scratched the back of his head. "But now you can summon three weapons straight after one another, and earlier you could just about summon one."

"You see," Sam pulled away and grinned at me. "We did make you stronger."

"Um..I suppose," I said. "But you could've just told me to have all those negative emotions."

"Nah, for the first time round you really needed all of those combined and a situation to think of," Dean told. He leaned closer to me. "Now you can just think of this."

His voice sent a chill down my spine. "Suppose your right." I stood up. "But I'm still cautious of you two."

"Come here," Sohinki said as he held his arms out. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Lasercorn and Joven looked at each other, then at Sohinki and I hugging. "Can't we get a hug too?" They asked.

I pulled away from Sohinki and turned to them. "Guys," I smiled as I gestured for them to hug me. We had a small group hug.

"Wait," I said as I pulled away. "Sam, how did you get your heart to stop beating?"

"Ah yeah, I can make my heart stop beating for a joke," he explained. "Also, if I actually died my avatar would disappear from the game completely."

I nodded understandingly. "Ah," someone pushed me forward. "Was that you?" I asked the guys. They shook their heads.

I sighed. "That's what I was afraid of," I got pushed on the shoulder again. Then I felt a tug on my hair, pulling towards the door. "I need to go to my apartment."

"Why?" They all asked in sync.

"KnightGates," I said as I ran out. I heard all of them call my name. Once I got to the apartment Sam appeared in the living room.

"Why are you running?" He asked.

"I need to talk to him, or he'll hurt me," I said as I ran to the bedroom.

"But he's not here, how?" Sam started but followed me. "Oh."

I put the headset on. "Hello?" I asked.

"Good, you got the message," he chuckled. "Tell the brothers I enjoyed the little show."

My eyes widened. "U-Uh...Sam, he says he enjoyed the little s-show," I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh uh... Tell him it's the only show of you he's gonna get," he told.

"I heard," he said, I nodded. "I just came to say that I'm off to lunch and won't be monitoring you for an hour."

"Oh okay," I said. "He's going off to lunch," I told Sam. He nodded.

"By the way, I advise you to eat more. If you eat one thing every few hours it should satisfy your hunger for the day in reality." Steve explained. "So I would try to eat as much as possible, or you'll starve in reality."

"Okay..." I said, "wait, why are you being nice to me now?"

"I figured I should be more nicer, I've already put you in this 'Death Game', so yeah." He explained. "Unless you want me to harm you and scare you."

He stroked my shoulder. "N-No... Being nice it good." The others buzzed in. "C-Can you get that Sam?"

"Alright. One, you can walk around in this. Two, you never know what Sam, or Dean for that matter, will do when you're alone. So be careful." Steve said.

"What is he saying?" Sam asked.

"That I shouldn't trust you," I said a bit quieter than usual.

"Aw, come on now," Sam complained as he wrapped his arms around my neck down to my chest. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

He kissed me. "What's with you brothers and kissing me?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be surprised, you're cute," he simply said. "But you shouldn't worry about us like that anymore."

"Yeah, I'll get the door for you," he smiled. "Should I let them in here with ya? Or not?"

"Um... I need some privacy, so no." I said, he nodded and walked out.

"So is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, one more thing," KnightGates said. I felt pressure on my lips.

"Why?" I asked quietly to myself. It finally clicked in my head what he had done. "Wha! You k-kissed me?! Why?!"

I heard a bang at the door. "Hey! This is by her demand, nobody goes in there!" I heard Sam yell to the others.

"I wanted to try," Steve said, I could feel the heat rush to my face. "Plus you're cute."

I was speechless. "You're face has gone red! Haha, priceless! Your reaction is the best!"

"The good thing is I could kiss you all I like and you can't stop me," he chuckled.

"Please don't," I pleaded quietly. I just heard him laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't." He reassured. I sighed in relief. "I'm gonna go now, so see ya."

"Okay. Bye." I said awkwardly. I got the headset off and put it on the dresser in front of me.

"He's gone then," Sam appeared behind me.

"Whoa!" I jumped. "You scared me," I breathed.

"Sorry," he pouted. "So he's not monitoring you for an hour?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He whispered something in my ear. "Really?!"

My face lit up. "You're happy then," he smiled. Of course, if it means I'm gonna get out of here.

"Of course," I smiled. I walked to the door and reached for the handle.

"He kissed you then," he smirked.

I froze. "Y-Yeah, please don't tell the others," I pleaded. He smiled and lightly kissed me.

"Of course I won't," he smiled. "If that makes you happy, I won't."

"Yeah, it will," I smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he walked up to me and opened the door.

"Mari!" Sohinki ran up and hugged me. "Did he do anything?"

Sam looked at me and I looked at him. "No, he just told me that he wasn't going to be monitoring me for an hour so he can get some food." I said. "I suppose with his friends. And he advised that I ate a few times a day so I don't starve."

"Wow, so he was actually nice to you?" Lasercorn asked, I nodded.

"It felt strange, but good not to be scared," I smiled.

"So should we start?" Dean asked slyly. The guys nodded. "Alright, Sam do what ya gotta do."

"Consider it done," he smirked as he disappeared.

"So he's going to track down the user and try to find me, then where ever I am Sohinki and the rest of the gang will come and get me. Once the brothers are certain that Steve is distracted with the guys, they get me un hooked and out of the Nerve Gear and we escape. Are we going to go to the police about this?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Of course, but we can't call the police now otherwise KnightGates will kill you or seriously injure you," Joven said.

We just sat down and waited on the sofa while watching TV.

"Hey, wanna see me on the news?" Lasercorn asked with a smirk.

"How?" I asked. He stood up and got his Rifle out.

"Go to the person who their chasing and shoot him," he told as he ran out.

"Let's see," Dean smirked. "It'll take a few minutes for him to catch up, so what we gonna do?"

"Um... Hey, why did you keep on kissing me?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how much you'd take, the licking was an extra," he smiled. "Plus, you're cute."

"It still doesn't give you the right to kiss her against her will," Sohinki growled.

"You're just jealous that I got to kiss her before you," he smirked. "You know, besides the whole punishment thing."

"You saw that? I thought Sam liked Smosh Games?" I asked.

"Yeah, well he told me to watch that one. Quite amusing," he chuckled.

"Oh, there's Lasercorn," Joven said, we all turned our attention to the TV.

"Nice explosion, he must've sticky bombed the car," Sohinki said.

"Nah, he used a hand grenade, sticky bombs have a different type of explosion," Dean remarked. Sohinki just shrugged.

"Wait, I thought my colour was blue," I stated. "Then why did my whole body glow red?"

"It's because of your strength at that time from all the negative emotions," Dean explained.

"Now Lasercorn is being chased on the news," Joven observed. We all watched the police chase Lasercorn, until they shot him. We all laughed a bit.

"Got it," Sam appeared. "I know where she is."

"Where?!" Sohinki got up.

"He's back," I quickly said as I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Give me a second."

"Miss me?" He asked when I put the headset on.

"Not really," I told. "What do you want?"

"Meet me outside your building, I want to talk to you," he said. "Alone."

"Why?" I asked nervously. He just chuckled.

"I just want to talk," he said. "So come and meet me."

"Okay," I sighed. I took the headset off and laid it on the dresser.

When I walked in to the living room I told the guys. "I have to go."

"We'll walk out with you, but not follow you," Dean said. "It'll be weird staying in your apartment alone."

"Thanks for understanding. If I get in trouble I'll call you," I smiled as I walked out.

"I thought I said alone," KnightGates said with a frown.

"We're just walking her out," Dean stated, "see ya."

"Bye guys," I said as I waved. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's starting to get dark isn't it?" He asked as he looked up. "You've been here for two days. How ya been dealing with it?"

"You know that," I stated as we started to walk.

"Still, I want to hear it from your point of view," he smirked. "So, how ya dealing with it?"

"I need to get some food," I said as I waked towards a shop. KnightGates just chuckled as he followed.

"I'll pay," he smiled.

"Uh okay, thanks," I muttered.

We were at the back of the store and two guys came in with pistols, aiming at the guy behind the till.

"We got witnesses," the darker haired one said.

"Kill them," the blond ordered. My eyes widened and KnightGates jumped in front of me.

"She's in the Nerve Gear," he told. "She'll actually die if you kill her."

"Who would go in a Nerve Gear in GTA Online, and she can log off," the blond one stated.

"She can't, she's here against her will," Steve told. The darker haired one shot him and walked up to me.

"She's really in the Nerve Gear," he said. "What should we do?"

"Bring her with us, we can get some answers from her," the blond told. "Crap, the police are outside. And that NightGates08 guy."

He shot at him and two police. The guy next to me grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Then we heard gunshots and the police were not walking in the store.

"Did you call anyone?" The blond asked me and the other guy. We both shook our heads.

"Figured something's wrong here," Dean said in the door way. "We cleared the way out for ya."

"So just let her go and you can live," Sam appeared.

"I wanna get some answers here, she's not going with you!" The blond shouted as he held a pistol to my head.

"Fine, your funeral," Sam said in a bored manner. He disappeared again and appeared behind the blond, and shot him. Dean then shot the darker haired one.

"Come on Mari," Sam said as he extended his hand out for me to grab.

"How did you-" I got cut off by Sam explaining.

"We didn't trust KnightGates, so we followed you in the shadows," he explained. "Good thing we did too."

I grabbed his hand and they escorted me out and to my apartment. "You might be having more people after you now," Dean told.

"Why?" I asked. We sat down on the sofa.

"Their curious about you," he said. "So they might try to take you like today."

"Right," I nodded. "Do the others know that I'm here?"

"Their causing havoc at the military base," Sam told.

"They sure like the military base," I muttered, but the guys still heard me.

"I'll text the guys to meet up with us, you alright staying here alone Mari?" Sam asked as he got his phone out.

"Yeah," I smiled. The brothers hugged me and walked out. "Why did they hug me?"

(Sohinki's POV)

"So you've tracked her down?!" I asked Sam. He nodded.

"We just need you lot to distract him while Dean and I get Mari out of the Nerve Gear. She might feel a little bit of pain 'cause of her wounds that Steve gave her," Sam explained.

"Okay, so where is she?" Joven asked.

"Just in his basement in California, it's hard because I don't know the street name but I know the house. If we meet up I can drive there," Sam told.

"But Mari will be alone, who knows what KnightGates will do to her," Lasercorn stated.

"Yes, hopefully he won't do much, and if we leave now he won't notice that we're going after him," Dean told.

"So we don't get to tell her that we're coming to get her?" I asked. The brothers shook their heads.

"We can't tell her otherwise KnightGates will know and make sure we don't get her," Dean said.

"Text?" Lasercorn suggested.

"No, if she shows any sign of a good reaction to the text KnightGates will pry it out of her," Sam said. "It's better if we keep her in the dark."

"Fine," I mumbled. "Meet us outside the park next to the spar. Should be easy enough, it's the only one close to Smosh HQ."

"Sure," Sam smiled as they logged out.

"We better log out and meet them there," Lasercorn said. We all agreed and logged off.

"Anthony, Ian!" Joven shouted from his chair.

"Yeah?!" They replied as they walked over. "What is it?"

"We're getting Mari," Lasercorn told as he stood up. "How many days has it been?"

"Just two," I told. "Wait, I'm getting a text. It's from Sam."

"What does it say?" Joven asked.

"We need to wait for tomorrow, but their gonna be with Mari so we can relax and have some time to ourselves," I told.

"Anthony, do you mind watching Mari, in case they try anything?" Lasercorn asked.

"Okay," he said.

"What about me?" Ian pouted.

"You can too," Joven said.

(Dean's POV)

"Sent him the text yet?" I asked.

"Yep," Sam replied. "You do know it's just so Steve thinks that it's more fun, considering another day we'll have it sorted."

"Yeah, so let's go to Mari," I told.

Once we actually got to Mari's apartment we told her that the others had some time off, so we would look after her until tomorrow. She seemed to understand.

"Okay, so what should we do?" She looked at us. We smirked at each other and kissed her on the cheek. She went red. "Why the fuck?!"

We laughed. "Wanted to see your reaction," I chuckled. Mari pouted and looked down, like she was a child feeling really embarrassed. We hugged her with one arm.

"You're like a child," Sam smiled with a little laugh. I agreed.

"It's funny how you don't do anything to stop us," I stated with a small smirk to irritate her.

"It's not," she pouted. "I don't do anything to stop you because-" I cut her off.

"You like it," I smirked as I leaned closer to her, causing her to lean back into Sam.

"No," she retorted. "I know there's no point 'cause you'll keep on doing what ever you want."

"Yeah, you're right there," I smirked as I brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Mari jumped and held her hands to her mouth with her face going red with embarrassment. Her eyes widened and it looked like she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. I touched her shoulder, and she jumped again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He k-kissed me," she stuttered. "Twice."

"Why would he kiss you when we just did?" Sam asked.

"He wants to talk," Mari said as she walked to her bedroom.

"We're coming with you," I said. She disagreed. "For all we know he could kiss you anywhere else."

Once she got the headset on she turned to me and gave me a death glare. "He says 'thanks for the idea', cheers Dean."

"You better not do that!" I shouted. She squealed as she put her hand on her neck. "He kissed you on the neck?"

"Great idea dude," Sam said sarcastically.

"I didn't think he would take it seriously!" I shouted. Mari stumbled back onto her bed and blushed when she crossed her arms over her chest. "Shit."

She moaned a bit. "KnightGates, stop this right now!" I yelled. Someone buzzed at the door.

"Hey Mari it's Anthony and Ian, can ya let us in?" Anthony asked from outside the door.

Mari started to get tears in her eyes. "I d-don't want them to see me like t-this," she stuttered while sniffling.

"Yeah, they'll never let you forget it," Sam mumbled. "Can't ya try to take your mind off it?"

(Mari's POV)

"Seriously, I'm kissing you everywhere and their asking you to ignore it. Pathetic," KnightGates chuckled as he kissed my stomach.

"He said t-that you're p-pathetic," I managed to stutter.

"Bastard," Dean muttered. "Try this to take your mind off it."

"What d-do you m-mean?" I asked with a stutter, KnightGates asked the same thing. Dean leaned over me and smirked.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened and I tried to struggle, but he held my arms down. KnightGates stopped kissing me and watched, he wasn't saying anything, he must be as shocked as I am. The kiss lasted longer than the ones Dean usually does.


	7. No Shenanigans

(Mari' POV)

The day after I couldn't take my mind of the incident with KnightGates and Dean. Anthony and Ian got annoyed that I wasn't answering them at first, but I couldn't say what was happening. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them.

"So, you didn't answer 'cause you had music playing?" Ian asked. I nodded, agreeing with Sam's lie.

"Okay, that's good," Anthony said with a smile. "We just came to check on ya."

"Yeah," Ian said. "We were kinda ordered to."

"Yep, Joven and the others told us to make sure you're safe from these two," Anthony shrugged. "But it doesn't seem like there's any danger here. And we don't have that much time to stay here again."

"You two really don't care for Mari, do you?" Dean asked while giving them a death glare.

"Hey! We do!" They yelled in sync.

"They do, really," I told. "Just that I get their reason not to stay, but it's hard to explain."

"Fine," Dean growled. "Go back like yesterday if ya want."

"Hey, we only logged off yesterday 'cause you lot weren't answering!" Ian yelled.

"Plus Sohinki and the others are gonna be here in a bit." Anthony said. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "It's doesn't feel like three days."

It got silent for a moment. "Yeah, it feels like a week," I sighed.

"Enough of the gloomy talk," Dean smiled nervously while patting me on the back. "After all, Sohinki wouldn't want you to be sad, would he?"

"Guess not," I muttered. "Let's have a normal day, with no shenanigans"

"Yeah," they all agreed. I got tapped on the shoulder and ran to my bedroom.

"A day with no shenanigans hey?" KnightGates asked. I nodded, not knowing what he'd do or say. "Sure, let's do that."

"R-Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, all the stuff I've done to ya, it'll be nice to have a relaxing day," I can't see him, but I'm sure he's smiling.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yep," he said. I took the headset off and ran into the living room.

"What did he say?" Sam asked while everyone turned to look at me.

"He said that it'll be good," I smiled. They all smiled back.

There was a buzz at the door. "Hey Mari! Let us in!" Sohinki yelled.

I skipped towards the door and let them in. It's weird seeing them as themselves and not their characters from GTA Online. It's funny how the Nerve Gear works.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Sohinki asked. I looked at them, and they looked at the man hugging me.

"No, they looked after me," I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Good," he sighed as he pulled away from the hug.

"Why does Sohinki always get a hug first," Joven pouted.

"He always comes over to me first. Jealous are we?" I laughed. "Come here."

He smiled and hugged me. "Do I get a hug?" Lasercorn asked. I nodded and hugged him too.

"So, what should we do?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Sorry Mari, but Ian and I have to go," Anthony stated.

"Okay. Come by any time," I smiled. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Thanks," they smiled as they logged off.

"Dean a word," Sohinki said as he signalled for Dean to follow him into the kitchen.

"Wonder what their talking about," Lasercorn said as he sat down on the sofa.

After a while of awkwardness the others explained that they had to go, so I was alone in my apartment. Well, technically...

"It's a good thing you keep a spare headset in your living room. Hey Mari?" KnightGates stated with a question.

"Yeah, suppose so," I muttered.

"Yeah, so why do you think they abandoned you?" He chuckled.

"They haven't, just got things to do," I told. My stomach rumbled and I heard KnightGates chuckle. "I'm going to get food."

"I'll meet you outside, don't want to die out there," then he appeared outside the building. "Come out."

When I walked out I saw him standing there with a big grin on his face, he held his hand out and I reached for it. "I'll pay," he told as he dragged me so we ran down the street.

"I've got money," I shrugged, he just smiled.

"Nah, I wanna," he said. "My treat."

I just gave up and let him pay. Once we got to the shop I walked to the back at the drinks, and KnightGates followed me.

"Going to shops never really worked out for ya, has it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," I said as I picked up a cola and examined it. "Every time I go to a shop they seem to get robbed."

"Yeah, good thing you haven't died though," he laughed.

"Yeah, but this is all your fault. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you obsessing over this game," I shrugged as I picked up a packet of crisp and a chocolate bar.

"I'll be back in a bit," KnightGates said as he paused it. He just stood there like a statue.

I walked over to the till and got the food and drink. "Is that all?" The guy asked. I wanted to say 'does it look like I have anything else?' But I couldn't, I didn't know really.

"I don't know, I'll come back if it isn't," I shrugged as I walked around the shop. It feels so real here, but it isn't, just virtual. A game, no more.

I got a drink from the vending machine, didn't think of that at first. Once I drank a bit, I felt dizzy. Sick almost, like I was going to collapse of a bug or something. I coughed and gagged a bit, and dropped the bottle of coke. Weakness, is all I felt. I could barely stand, I had to lean on a shelf of magazines to keep balance. But in the end I collapsed to the floor, the darkness covering my eye sight. Darkness is all I saw.


End file.
